A Song for Europe 1980
A Song for Europe 1980 is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 5th August 1985. Description The song which will represent the United Kingdom at the Eurovision Song Contest in The Hague on 19 April will be chosen from the 12 finalists, who will perform live before an invited audience at the Television Theatre, London. Juries from 14 regions will vote for the winning song. Songs # Scramble - Don't Throw Your Love Away # Maggie Moone - Happy Everything # Plain Sailing - Easy # Sonja Jones - Here We'll Stay # Prima Donna - Love Enough for Two # Jacqui Scott - Symphony for You # Duke and the Aces - Love is Alive # Roy Winston - Everything's All Right # Midnite - Love Comes Love Grows # The Main Event - Gonna Do My Best # Pussyfoot - I Want to Be Me # Kim Clark - Surrender Credits Trivia * Introduced by Terry Wogan with John Coleman and his Orchestra Trailers and info The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: * John Wayne classics * "Rio Grande" * "Sands of Iwo Jima" * "The Quiet Man" * Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" * "Indiscreet" (1958) * "Operation Petticoat" * Cary Grant in "Father Goose" * The greatest western film "High Noon" * "The Bells of St. Mary's" * It's a wonderful life * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" * Never Love a Stranger. * "The Men" * "The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. * "Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, * "Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. * "Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. * The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. * A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. * "Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" * He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. * Mr T taking a glare. * Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * * a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:A Song for Europe Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos by BBC Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 (announced by Simon Bates) Category:Children's Videos by BBC